Benjamin and Sebastian
Benjamin and Sebastian are fictional characters from Zoids: New Century. They are Harry Champ's robots and members of the Champ Team. Overview Benjamin and Sebastian are Harry Champ's personal robots, helping him around the house, in handling his Zoids' mechanics and also in battle. Benjamin is the taller, purplish one, while Sebastian is the shorter, greenish one. They first appeared along with Harry in episode three, where they told him that his love for Leena Toros was useless, but nonetheless helped him in his later battle with the Blitz team to prove to Bit Cloud that he was better and that he would win Leena from him. They lost anyway. They would commonly appear with their master in every one of their appearances. In episode 18, Benjamin falls in love with a Judgeman, and the entire episode is dedicated to Harry, Sebastian and the Blitz Team attempting to help him get close enough to that Judge to meet him (or her). They would appear for the last time during the Royal Cup, but they never saw battle due to their master seeking out Leena the whole time. Personality -obsessed Benjamin, while Sebastian becomes annoyed at him.]] The two robots display extremely anthropomorphic behaviour. Benjamin falls in love with a Judge, Sebastian often steals Harry's lines in battle. They find Harry rather stupid, especially in his crush on Leena, but they would still do anything for their master. In the Japanese version of the anime, the two robots are heavily implied to be gay as in episode 18, the Judge Benjamin falls in love with was a male Judge, and in episode 22, Benjamin and Sebastian are shown rubbing each other with lotion and wearing bikini parts (in the English dub, the scenes in episode 22 were cut out and the voice of the Judge in episode 18 was changed from masculine to feminine, both done out of censorship. Ability as Zoid Pilots They are not very good pilots as they often lose. Benjamin mainly pilots a modified Stealth Viper (that appears to consist of one Viper head mounted on a string of three bodies), while Sebastian pilots a modified Heldigunner (that has different-looking Gojulas Supercannons), but they have piloted Iron Kongs along with Harry from time to time (the Iron kongs they pilot appear to be some variant of the PK version, but are pink instead of alizarin and appear to be missing the tubes connecting the weapons to the chest) and Cannon Tortoises less often. Relationships Benjamin and Sebastian have the following relationships with these people: Harry: Harry is their master. They follow him everywhere, even if they find him foolish. Mary: 'Unlike Harry, they also fear her as well, Mary is considered more optimistic than Harry, even though she is obsessed with Bit's Liger Zero. 'Bit: '''They appear to be in good terms with Bit, even though Harry and Bit argue on each other, they seem to make friends with Bit especially when he surprises Harry in his manor without any invitation. '''Blitz Team: They appear to be on okay terms with the Blitz team members. Judgeman (Benjamin): When he first saw the Judgeman, he quickly fell for him (dubbed a female in the English dub). Benjamin then requested help from both Bit and Harry, causing them more pain and suffering then they expected. They finally find the Judgeman, during a battle, and help Benjamin meet him/her. Luckly for Benjamin, the Judgeman shares the same feelings for Benjamin as he does for him/her. Zoids Legacy Database Entry :Benjamin: "Member of Champ Team, led by Harry Champ. During a battle, it falls in love with Judgeman. Self-controlled AI." :Sebastian: "Member of the Champ Team, led by Harry Champ. Indispensable one with common sense." Category:Zoids Anime Category:Zoids characters Category:New Century characters Category:Champ Team members